Love Is  Inventing Together
by CorruptedSmile
Summary: Who knew inventions could lead to, well, all of this? Fourth story in the "Love Is ..." series. Fred/George/Xander. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** FR13, because I mention a male/male/male pairing and they give each other a big kiss.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die, George is gorgeous as ever and Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

"talking"  
'thinking'  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter One:**

Xander's Home, July 3rd

At three pm on the third of July, George and Fred were standing in the garden of Xander's house, staring in wonder at the large mansion that loomed in front of them.

Xander had started to smile broadly the minute he noticed that George and Fred were standing stock-still in his garden, gaping in admiration at his place.

'There's just something about these guys that makes me all happy and giggly—like a girl. Oh god, did I only think that or did I say it aloud?' Not noticing anything different in their reactions, Xander heaved a relieved sigh. 'Thank god, I only thought it.'

"Guys, come on, there's no need to stare. It's plain rude and the house _really_ doesn't like it when someone does so. She's got a problem with certain people and rude ones are definitely at the top of her list."

George looked strangely at Xander when he heard him say that. "The house doesn't like it? Mate, it's a house and not a person. Houses can't _like_ something."

Fred snorted when he heard his brother say that. 'He's got a point there.'

"Why can't you believe that my house is sentient? Your ex-school—it's called Hogwarts, right?—is sentient; so why can't this house be sentient too?" Xander asked, a deep frown forming on his face after what George had said to him about his home.

George and Fred exchanged a shocked look and then turned back to look at Xander.

"You really mean it, Xander? Your house is sentient? For real?" Fred asked suspiciously.

'It can't be. Can this be true? Can it be possible that Hogwarts isn't the only sentient place in the UK?' George thought.

"Of course I mean it. You didn't honestly think that Hogwarts was the only building of its kind, did you? Oh god, you did, didn't you? Guys, how narrow-minded of you."

Fred and George both looked down, biting their lips, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

Xander stared disapprovingly—and disbelievingly—at the both of them. He shook his head and sighed. "Well, guess I'll have to introduce the two of you then. Fred, George, meet Rose. Her full name is actually Rose Cottage, but as you can see, it can hardly be called a cottage. It has become more of a—"

"It's a mansion," George breathed near-silent, still looking in awe at the place in question.

Xander grinned. "Yes, a mansion. Thank you, George, for that lovely answer. She likes being called Rose, though. Could you do me a favour, please? Be nice around her when you're here. If you treat her well, she will treat you well. And as I have to live here . . . Well, you'd better not ruin things for me; that's all I'm gonna say of it."

Xander was trying to explain things clearly to them, but by the looks on their faces, Fred and George were still hung up on the fact that his house was actually more of a mansion instead of being a more normal house. Not to mention that his house was sentient.

'Yup, not normal.' He felt Rose react to his thoughts and smiled. 'Aw, hell, who needs normal when you could have this, right?'

xXx

Deciding to get started on what they had come here for—namely working on the cars for the Slayers—Xander began to walk towards his garage, while George and Fred scrambled to follow him closely.

"Come on, guys, I'll show you two the garage. That's where we're going to be spending most of our time while we're working on the cars. I'll give you the grand tour of the house and the grounds later. Maybe while we're taking a break from our hard work or something."

'Time to start working on our cars. I hope that they will like what I've gotten them,' he thought while walking towards the garage. Opening the big sliding door on the right side of the building, Xander led the twins inside.

Three cars with stained white sheets thrown over them were standing in a neat line, one next to the other in each of the three bays. Tool chests and work benches covered the entire wall in the back of the garage and ceiling-high planks with necessary odds and bits were nailed to the wall on the left side. Large skylights let in the natural light, while lamps were hanging from the high beams that covered the entire ceiling.

"I got us three cars to work on; one for each of us. I want us to test out everything on these first and after that we will start to work on the vehicles that the people from the Slayers and Watchers' Council are going to be driving until they wreck them. And yes, you will both be taking your car home. No arguments about that are wanted or needed. You'll be wasting your breath doing that."

"Xander!"

Xander grinned at a protesting George and Fred and started to walk towards his car. "Just see them as your payment for helping me. Now, help me pull off the sheets covering them," Xander told the both of them while starting to rip off the sheet which had been covering the car on the far side of the garage.

George and Fred hastily did what they had been told. They turned a shocked look on Xander when the car that they were each going to be working on turned out to be a 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo.

"The seating capacity is four in case someone wants a ride with you two and the horsepower of one of these is 320," Xander said proudly, grinning broadly. "What do you think about this? Go on, tell me that I have chosen wisely."

xXx

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred. They both nodded in agreement at the wordless question they saw in the other's eyes and started sidling closer to Xander who was still beaming proudly. He didn't see them coming as he had been looking at the cars and not them. Until they pounced, that was. My, did he notice them pouncing.

While Fred started to kiss his neck, George began to attack Xander's mouth with his own. And Xander? He went along with it without giving them a hard time. Why? Because he wanted this as much as the twins apparently did and because it had been a long time since he had gotten to kiss _anyone_; let alone two such good look young men who were all his.

After an extremely long—and exceptionally satisfying kiss—both George and Xander stopped kissing at the same time, because breathing? That wasn't optional for them. Vampires they were not. George and Fred looked at each other over Xander's shoulder and they switched places before Xander could gather enough brain cells to protest. If he would have been inclined to protest, that was.

While being kissed by Fred, Xander started to catalogue the difference between the kisses of the two brothers.

'George is definitely the more aggressive kisser of the two. And Fred really has a thing for lightly biting whatever his mouth comes across. But do I really mind? No, not really.'

And with that, Xander happily went back to giving Fred his full attention and enjoying what George was doing to the back of his neck and the upper part of his shoulders.

xXx

As soon as Fred and Xander had to stop kissing in order to breathe, Xander took a small step away from both twins; an expertly executed shimmy sideways took him away from where he had been sandwiched between George and Fred.

"Guys, if we want to work on these cars today, we'll have to take a break from the kissing. Because with you two kissing me, I'm heading rapidly down the path of: screw work and where are the lube and the condoms? And as much I would enjoy that, we really need to start working on these cars," Xander said, sounding slightly breathless.

'Condoms?' Fred thought. He shook his head. 'Enough time to ask Xander about that later.' With that he turned his attention to his laughing twin.

"You have a very good point, Xander, but that doesn't mean that we have to like it. How about a three-way date tonight? A real date this time—unlike before when neither of us was sure if we were just friends or if we were becoming something more. A date tonight to make it up to us that we had to stop kissing today?" George asked with a small smile.

"I think that I could be up for that. I should probably tell you two that I don't sleep with someone on the first date. Or even the second, third, fourth or fifth. It's one of the few rules that I never—as in _ever_—break," Xander told them with a wink in their direction. He started to walk towards his car-to-be; all the time jauntily whistling a cheerful tune.

Totally shocked, George and Fred looked at Xander's retreating back. They were too stunned by what he had said to do anything but stand there gaping.

"No way! You can't mean that, Xander. We're already dying here and you want to make us wait?" they asked, looking outraged. "Xander? Don't you dare to walk away from us. Xander? Answer us, Xander!"

Looking at each other, George and Fred nodded at the same time. Their Xander was just asking for trouble. It had become apparent to them that they would have to bring out the big guns if they wanted to get an answer to their question. This meant war—or in this case, a tickle attack.

**End Chapter One.**

**A/N: **Thank you for favouriting this story, tracking this story and/or reading this story.

Anyway, as always, reviews are welcomed. Be they of the you've-done-well or the I-noticed-a-spelling-mistake kind. Flames — as in personal attacks — will be used to warm my room in the evening, however. So, don't bother with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** Rated T, because of one tiny swear word.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die. George is gorgeous as ever. And Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

"talking"  
'thinking'  
time and/or place  
_emphasis  
__the list_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Two:**

Xander's Place, July 3rd

The tickle attack had to wait, because Xander had already began to pull out all kinds of bits and pieces to get them started on their work. What they couldn't figure out, though, was why he was pulling out what seemed to be pieces of something that looked similar to parchment.

Xander turned around, the pieces of whatever-it-was clutched tightly into his hand. "Well, I know this doesn't look like much, but I thought that it would be a good idea to start by writing down a few ideas for the Slayer-proof cars."

Xander gave each guy a slip of paper. "A few things on this list are not magical in nature, but they are not a problem. You wouldn't believe the kind of clout that the Slayers and Watchers' Council has with some companies. Why don't you look the list over and tell me what you think of my ideas. I was thinking about not only Slayer-proofing the cars, but also putting in a couple of things for the magical support system. Normally a team consists of three Slayers, two witches—or other magically inclined people—and one watcher."

With that being said, Xander not so patiently waited until George and Fred had read their piece of paper.

xXx

Both George and Fred obediently turned their attention their piece of paper and read what was written on it.

- _More Space spells on the inside of the cars and on the inside of the wooden boxes._

- _Keep Fresh spells on the compartment used for herbs._

- _Disguise Me spells on all compartments._

- _Shrink Me and More Space spell on the compartments used for weapons and for the cleaning and medical supplies._

- _Bulletproof windows and tires. No Tara-like incidents wanted._

- _Special windows for the sun allergic. Our vampiric help should approve of this._

- _Tuning needed, because each car has to be able to go faster than normal. Outrunning demons is important._

"This list of things that need to be done looks really good," George said absentmindedly.

Neither said or asked anything about the Tara nor the vampire comment Xander had written on the list. Xander would tell them if he wanted them to know.

Xander smiled. "Thank you, I did try to think of everything. The compartments are going to be made out of wood, because I think that the spells that I want to put on them would work better if they were put on living material. I have already finished a few of the boxes that we're going to use. Come take a look."

George and Fred looked at the finished compartments. Impressed with the work, they looked at Xander who had begun to bounce while waiting for their verdict.

"You made these yourself?" Fred asked awed. "This is some really good carpentry work, Xander."

Xander beamed, really glad they liked his work. "Yeah. I mean, they aren't perfect or anything, but they will do, I think. Carpentry was part of the construction job that I used to do and I kept my hand in it all these years. Stakes don't make themselves, you know."

"These will certainly do, Xander. Damn, these are really good. And you were right; it would be better to put the spells on living material." George was sliding his hands over the boxes when he said this, marvelling at Xander's skills with wood—pardon the pun.

"I was thinking about using a nice dark-blue finish for my car which is the colour that I have already bought. But it's probably easy for you to change the colour of the paint if so desired," Xander said, quickly changing the subject before he blushed to death.

He threw a wink in Fred and George's direction which made them both grin back.

"Changing the colour of the paint is not a problem for us, no. I think that a nice silver-grey paint job would be perfect for my car. What colour are you thinking about putting on your car, George?" Fred asked his brother.

"I'm actually thinking about using a dark-red finish for mine, brother of mine." George answered, looking longingly at what would become his car.

xXx

Clapping his hands together—which startled the two brothers; which in turn he didn't mind one little bit—Xander walked towards his toolbox. "Well, why don't we get started on putting in these compartments? I finished enough wooden boxes for all three cars. First you'll need to put on the More Space spells and then I'll show you the plans for the inside of the cars. Four boxes for each car was what I had in mind," Xander explained.

He held up the first one and slowly turned it; that way George and Fred could see all the sides. "This one would be the compartment that would hold the fresh herbs and other spell components. It has three levels: one for the herbs with the Keep Fresh spell on it, one for finished potions and the last level will be for all other magical doodads which may be useful in spells etc. All three levels would need a More Space spell on them. Depending on which lock you use to open the box, you will get one level or the other."

He held up a second box and showed it off. "There are two boxes with two levels. This particular one is meant for carrying weapons, because there is a difference between the sharp and pointy weapons and the ones such as guns. There are two locks on it that use the same principle for opening it as the first box. The first level only needs a More Space spell on it, while the second one needs a Shrink Me spell and a More Space spell on it."

The third box was held in the air. "This particular box is for all our medical supplies. This one also has two levels, because I want to have an easy-to-notice difference for the supplies that could be needed to help with the minor wounds and the supplies that would be needed for the major wounds. Both levels will need a More Space spell and a Shrink Me spell."

The last box was held up by Xander. "And last but not least, we have the cleaning supplies. This will also hold several changes of clothes; depending on which person is in the car, they will put in their own clothes. That's why I had this one made like a chest with several drawers. The More Space and Shrink Me spell are needed on this one. And all the boxes need a Disguise Me spell on them."

xXx

Fred and George looked in awe at Xander. He had literally thought of everything that they could ever need. That's to say, at the moment they really couldn't think of anything to add to what he had already mentioned.

"You put a lot of thought and effort into this, didn't you?" Fred asked.

Xander grinned widely and set the last box back down. "I did, but it's going to be totally worth it. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they are finally able to lay their eyes on their new cars."

"Right then, let's get to work. The spells won't take up much time, but putting these boxes in the car probably will." George was walking towards his car while he was talking.

'I can't believe that this Toyota is going to be mine once she is finished. With that dark-red paint job, she is going to be a beauty,' he thought.

Across the room—his four boxes in his arms—Fred was thinking along the same lines as his brother. 'A car this nice to call my own, that's just — wow. I just _know_ that the silver-grey paint is going to make this car a beauty.'

Standing next to his work bench, Xander smiled mysteriously at George and Fred's backs. He loved having a secret. Especially having this particular secret.

**End Chapter Two.**

**A/N:** Yes, Xander has a secret. Want to know what it is? Then read on.

For those of you who are thinking about dealing out flames, I just want to remind you of something I said in the first part of this series: does the name Simon Amstell ring a bell? Reviews are still very much welcomed, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** FR13, because I mention a small three-way kiss shared between Fred, George and Xander.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die. George is gorgeous as ever. And Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

'thinking'  
"talking"  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Three:**

Rose Cottage, July 3rd

They had worked hard, but the results of their hard work made them look extremely satisfied. It was eleven pm and all the compartments had finally been installed in their cars, all the spells which were needed had been cast on all the boxes and all the bulletproof windows and tires had been added to their cars. All in all, they had done extremely well in such a short period of time. Having magic on hand helped, of course.

"Good job, guys. All we have left to do, is making the glass of the cars' windows sun-proof," Xander told Fred and George.

The wicked grin on Xander's face and the way he rubbed his hands together, made George and Fred feel a bit afraid.

"How exactly are we going to do that, Xan?" George asked curiously.

"Why, by mixing a muggle invention with a wizarding potion, of course," Xander said happily.

"By mixing them?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, by mixing them. We will need to immerse this muggle invention called window films in a potion to make it entirely sun-proof," Xander explained to the two.

"What are window films?" George asked, stepping closer to Xander in order to hear his explanation.

"Window films are what muggles use to reduce the sun's ultraviolet rays and excessive heat. It also prevents more injuries from glass fragment due to crime, destructive weather and terrorism," Xander answered. "There are other advantages to this material, but those plus points aren't as important to us as the ones that I've just mentioned."

"How do you know all that?" Fred asked. He was taken aback by the way Xander had explained things to them.

"Found it on the internet. Google truly is a man's best friend," was the quick reply.

xXx

"What I don't understand, Xander, is why we need a potion to dunk these window films in? Sounds to me that these window films alone are good enough," George pointed out.

Xander shook his head. "That's not entirely true. You see, those harmful rays are only _reduced_ by window films; they are not entirely stopped. And if we want Angel and Spike to be able to go places in these cars, _all_ the sun's deadly rays are going to have to be blocked."

"Spike and Angel?" Fred and George asked as one.

They started to laugh loudly at those two ridiculous names.

Xander grinned, knowing exactly why they were laughing. "Spike and Angel are two bad vampires who have gone good. They are still annoying, but they are finally using the advantages of being a vampire for good," Xander explained. "They help us keep the world as it is, because neither one wants this world to become a demon's paradise. They would be at the bottom of the food chain then."

The casual mention of two vampires sobered them both brothers up quickly.

"So, let's see if I got this right," George said. "If not all the harmful rays of the sun are stopped, these two vampires will—"

"Turn to dust, go poof in the wind," Xander finished his sentence. "Correct."

xXx

"And you're absolutely sure that you want to use a potion for this part?" George asked.

"Yes, I am. And you two are going to help me with that," Xander told a shocked-looking George and Fred. "I did my homework already and I've traced back the ingredients used in muggle products that protect us against the sun to their wizarding equivalents. And that's where you guys come in. Two such wonderful inventors should be able to make this potion easily."

Fred laughed. "Next thing we know, you'll be fluttering your eyelashes."

"Forget fluttering eyelashes, my puppy eyes will get you every time," Xander answered, grinning at him. He looked at them hopefully. "Does this mean that you'll do it? Will you be able to invent the potion needed?"

George and Fred looked at each other; wordless messages were being sent and received in less than a minute. They looked back at Xander and said as one, "Sure. If you give us the time needed, we will come up with something that you can use."

The Store, July 17th

After two weeks of explosions (obviously), unwanted transformations (don't ask, because they won't tell) and colour-changing accidents (don't ask, because they _will_ tell), Fred and George had finally come up with a potion that should work in theory. After a quick call to Xander, he was on his way with a real vampire in tow to use as a test object for a little experiment.

xXx

Xander popped into The Store—thanks to that wonderful thing called Willow's magic—and went directly to the basement with the sleeping vampire who had been covered in tarp and slung over his shoulder. Fred and George looked up at the footsteps and smiled happily at the vision that was walking down the stairs: their Xander. That happy look quickly turned confused, however, as soon as they saw the vampire who was slung over Xander's shoulder in a firemen's carry.

"Where did you find a vampire?" Fred asked. "Inquiring minds want to know, Xander."

"He took the bait," was the short answer he got for his trouble.

Xander accidentally *cough* forgot to mention that he had been the bait.

"And how is it possible that—" George started to ask.

"Sleeping spells are such a wonderful invention, don't you think?" Xander interrupted him with a grin. Fred and George grinned back. "So, where's the car? I assume that you already put the potion on some of the window film?"

"We did. We decided to try it on our old car. You know, the one we told you about before you decided to give us new cars?" Fred said with a smile.

"Follow us, the car is standing in the garden," George said, leading the way. "We pushed the car towards the sunniest spot."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to put this vampire down. He's heavy," Xander said. He bit his lip. "I _really_ hope this potion works."

Fred and George just smiled, anticipating Xander's look on his face when the potion worked. They looked at each other nervously; only one thought on their minds.

'Hope this works.'

xXx

The Store's Garden

"And we're here," Fred said, pushing open the sliding doors.

They walked out and went in the direction of the car that was gleaming in the sun's deadly rays.

"Quickly, he's already starting the smoke," Xander urged them on.

Fred quickly opened the door of the passenger side. After putting him in the front seat, Xander started to pull away the tarp covering the vampire. They closed the door and watched.

"It worked, it worked! Look, no ashes. Not even smoke to suggest he's going to turn into ashes!"

Xander started to jump up and down after seeing that the vampire stayed undead. He should have met his final death if the potion hadn't worked, of course.

George and Fred laughed at the happy dance Xander was doing. Suddenly they both got yanked to him where they were greeted with a toe-curling kiss. They _so_ didn't mind that.

"This calls for some kind of celebration," Xander said, looking impishly at George and Fred.

"We have a few things in mind," they replied together, grinning widely.

"Not that kind of celebration," was the exasperated answer. "Sheesh, you two really have a one-track mind."

"Those twinkling eyes aren't fooling us, Xan," George said, smiling widely. "You like our one-track minds."

"Aw, spoil my fun, why don't you?" Xander pouted, but his twinkling eyes gave away his true feelings on the matter. "But still, that honestly wasn't what I had in mind. How about going to a nice restaurant for a change?"

"Sound great, Xander. When and where?" Fred asked.

"Right now and restaurant La Linda. Let's go," Xander said, bouncing towards the door.

"Erm, Xander? Haven't you forgotten something?"

"No?" Xander asked. Seeing the look on George's face, he asked, "Okay, what did I forget?"

"Maybe the vampire currently sleeping in our car?" An accusing finger pointed at the vampire in question.

"Oh, right," Xander said, cheeks reddening. "Let me just take care of that."

He pulled open the door and pushed the vamp onto the grass. It wasn't long before ashes were all that were left. "Okay, that's done. Now, let's go."

Fred and George followed him, shaking their heads. Xander Harris really was something else.

**End Chapter Three.**

**A/N:** A muggle invention and a wizarding potion, my oh my. What will become of this? If you want to find out, then I suggest reading.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and tracking my stories, everyone. I haven't been writing fanfiction for very long, but the fact that my stories are well-liked gives me a kick every single time.

Remember this: with any and all flames, I'll be taking a leaf out of Simon Amstell's book. Reviews are always welcome, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** FR13, because I mention a small kiss shared between our three fit, gorgeous, sexy — erm, between Fred, George and Xander.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die. George is gorgeous as ever. And Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

'thinking'  
"talking"  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Four:**

The Flat Above The Store, July 20th

"What are you going to do with that potion you invented?" Xander asked, disturbing the peaceful silence that they had been working in while making dinner.

Fred and George looked up confused when they heard Xander ask that.

"Well, that came out of nowhere. I'm not sure if I understand what you're trying to tell me exactly," Fred and George said simultaneously.

They then laughed aloud at their twin speak.

"Well, what do you usually do with the potions, jokes and stuff that you've invented?" Xander asked curiously, quitting his chopping and focussing his attention on Fred and George while leaning with his back against the kitchen table.

"Well, we usually sell those products in our stores," Fred answered, still not quite understanding where Xander was going with that particular line of questioning.

He snorted at that thought. 'I sound as if Xander is interrogating us.'

"Yeah, I know you do that, but how do you take a patent on it?" Xander asked. "Do you have to go to a particular ministry department for that?"

"A patent? What's a patent?" George asked, now looking even more confused, because of the muggle word that Xander had used and that he didn't know.

"You guys don't have patents? A patent protects an invention," Xander explained to his boyfriends. "It gives the inventor the exclusive rights to his own invention for a certain amount of time. At least, that's what it does in the muggle world. Maybe it doesn't work the same way in the wizarding world."

"I have never heard of anything even remotely like it. I'm not even sure that it's being used in our world actually. Have you ever heard of this patent-thing, Fred?" George asked after thinking it through.

"No, I haven't, but Hermione might know if something like this exists in the wizarding world or not," Fred suggested.

"You want to know if something similar exists in the wizarding world?" Xander and George asked simultaneously.

They looked at each other, surprised that they had spoken together like that—in that same way that normally only for Fred and George did.

"Great minds think alike," Fred said happily, while the other two only smiled sheepishly. "And yes, I do want to see if something like this exists. It would be great if it did and we could get those patent-things on our inventions."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go ask Hermione if she knows if anything like this exists and if she doesn't, help her research. Go on," Xander said urgently, starting to shoo George out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about dinner, George, I'll continue cooking while you're flooing her to ask. And Fred will help me with it. Won't you, Fred?"

Hearing Xander say that made Fred stop short and sigh deeply. 'Still more cooking for me unfortunately.'

"Of course, Xander. It would be my pleasure to help you cook our dinner," he answered, plastering a slightly fake-looking smile on his face.

"Aye, aye, sir! Flooing Hermione now, sir!" George said loudly, mock-saluting while he did so.

Xander could only laugh at their childish antics.

xXx

Ten Minutes Later

"I asked, but she hasn't heard of anything like that existing in the wizarding world either. We're going to search for it tomorrow," George told Xander after his floo call to Hermione. "If we can't find anything like it, it might be best if we started an entirely new department, because it's a really good idea that a lot of people could take advantage of; especially the non-pureblooded inventors amongst us. The purebloods are, after all, the ones most likely to benefit from other people's inventions when they aren't protected."

"Start a whole new department? That's not going to be easy. Let's just hope that you find something similar in the wizarding world," Xander said, looking up from his cooking.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed," George said.

Silence descended in the kitchen while the three of them turned back to their cooking. Food doesn't wait for no wait for no man, after all. Especially not if those men are a Harris and two Weasleys.

xXx

The Ministry's Basement, July 22nd

"I think I've found it!" Hermione said excitedly, waving a few parchment rolls above her head.

They all gathered around Hermione, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Go on, read it out loud," George urged her on.

"Oh, right. It's just so fascinating. I cannot believe . . ." Hermione trailed off after seeing the narrow-eyed looks directed at her. "And I'm just going to read what it says here."

"Good idea," Xander told her, sounding slightly sarcastic—but honestly, she had been asking for it by acting the way that she had been acting.

"Well, it's apparently an old law that dates back to the 13th century. This law basically recognised the need for patents at that time—or Protection Decree as they are called in the wizarding world. It says here what you have to do in order to be granted a Protection Decree on any one of your invention—be they potions, books, pranks; it all doesn't matter, same thing to them—and what to do with your Protection Decree or Decrees in case you die," Hermione said, after skimming the pages.

"There are two major differences between muggle patents and wizarding Protection Decrees according to this. One: there is no actual paperwork involved, just a spell and potion. All paperwork will be filed immediately once you've done both. And two: no time limit has been set on the protection of your invention. Once you invent it—and once you've taken a PD on it, of course—it's yours until your death," she explained further to the three attentively listening young men. "When you die, you have to specifically give your patent to someone else. The person who you want to will your PD to has to be named in your testament. If you don't do so, the ministry will automatically get all rights to your invention."

"What spell and potion are you talking about, Hermione? And why haven't we ever heard of this before?" George asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that the ministry had something to do with the _why_. Perhaps they were pushed into it by the purebloods of that time, but it's equally possible that they just wanted to take advantage of other people's hard work. Think about it. If no one knows about this, the ministry can use whatever they see fit without having to pay anything for it," Xander explained his logic to the other three. "At least, I assume they would have to pay for the use of it."

"You're probably right about the ministry's motivation and yes, they would have to pay for the use of your inventions," Hermione agreed with Xander, giving him a small smile. She turned to look at George and Fred. "About the spell and potion . . . The spell is not that difficult, anyone can do it really. The potion is slightly more difficult, but I don't think you will have a problem with making it. It does take a long time to finish and some of the ingredients that are needed in it aren't cheap."

Fred and George started to laugh aloud at hearing her say that.

xXx

"Hermione, we have the time, the expertise _and_ the money that's needed to take out PDs on _all_ our inventions," Fred said. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a very lucrative business, you know."

Hermione took a minute to consider that.

"Do you really make that much money selling pranks?" she asked, looking at them disbelievingly.

"We do," George answered. "At the moment we already have five shops all over Britain. And we're currently looking for another location for a sixth one."

"I didn't know about any of that," Hermione said, looking slightly shocked at hearing that they were as successful as they were.

"My boyfriends are twenty-seven years old and they are millionaires," Xander teased Hermione. "What about your boyfriend?"

Hermione just glared at that. "Ron's job pays just fine."

Xander raised his hands and said, "No need to get all snippy with me just because _I_ bagged the rich Weasleys and you bagged one of the not-so-rich ones."

"Don't you care that he's practically saying that he's with you for your money?" Hermione demanded to know from the twins.

Xander, George and Fred laughed in the face of her accusation which made her even more angry.

"Hermione, we tease each other like that all the time. Xander may not have as much money as us, but he earns enough to live comfortably," Fred explained, taking pity on his poor sister-in-law. "He doesn't have to stay with us for the money, he's got enough of that of his own."

Xander ginned cheekily at hearing Fred say that and absolutely loved seeing the steam that all but came out of Hermione's ears. She huffed, turned around and walked off.

"See if I ever help you again," she said, throwing a glare over her shoulder.

"We're very grateful for your help, Hermione, we really are. That doesn't give you the right to meddle in things that don't concern you, though. Things such as our relationship with Xander," Fred said coolly. "We'll talk to you later."

And together the trio walked off in the opposite direction of Hermione, going out of the ministry's building and in the direction of the apparating point. They had a potion to make and spells to do.

xXx

The Store's Basement, July 25th

After a few accidents (bad potion ingredients; suffice to say that the shop owner who had sold them those potion ingredients won't be getting any business from them ever again), they had finally gotten it right. The potion was done and ready to be poured over the written _extensive_ explanation of their invention as per the law's instructions.

"Right, this is it. Here goes nothing," George said nervously.

The other two looked on as he poured the potion over the parchment. At seeing the coppery-red colour slowly spreading across it, they laughed out loud. The potion had worked, all they had to do now was say the spell over the parchment.

"Signale Lomari Godivana," Fred intoned, after taking out his wand.

After the words were spoken, a beautiful electric-blue colour started spreading over the parchment. This time, they started to jump up and down with joy.

The right colour meant that everything was now legally binding. Unless someone paid a fee _and_ had permission from them, they weren't going to be able to use their inventions. Even if their inventions had already been sold to someone—not that they had done that to their knowledge—they wouldn't be able to use them anymore until all paperwork had been properly filed.

Taking each other by the hand, they shared a three-way kiss (not as easy as it may sound) which quickly resorted into groping, clothes coming off and . . .

**End Chapter Four.**

**A/N:** Where this new development came from, you ask? Well, it was actually a reviewer called _nightowl_ who asked me what they were going to do with the potion they had invented. Were they going to be granted a patent, were they going to go to Snape with it, something else? I honestly hadn't thought about any of that, but it did give me inspiration for another chapter and even more for the story. So, the basic idea came from _nightowl_, I just _seriously_ expanded on it.

Once again, I want to thank everyone who is reading, tracking and/or reviewing this story/this series. I won't plead for reviews, but they do make me a very happy author. Flames will be used to heat up my cold, cold room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** FR13, because I mention a small kiss shared between our three fit, gorgeous, sexy—erm, between Fred, George and Xander.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die, George is gorgeous as ever and Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

'thinking'  
"talking"  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Five:**

Rose Cottage, August 1st

Xander was practically buzzing around the place; even Rose felt it. Man, the adrenaline was really kicking in big time.

'Is that the door bell? Are Fred and George finally here? Yes, yes, they are! Two sinfully gorgeous men and all mine. Oh, I can't _wait_ to show them their cars. Especially the modifications they still don't know about.'

Xander smirked. And smirking while bouncing around like Tigger on crack—well, that was a sight to see. And Fred and George did see. And they laughed loudly at the sight.

'They are looking at me. Shit, why were they looking at me? And are they laughing? Why were they laughing? Nothing funny to see here. I don't think so, anyway. Is there something funny to see?'

Giving a quick glance around, Xander saw nothing that could have put that look on Fred and George's faces.

George grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him in for a kiss. "Stop bouncing, please; you're making me dizzy and tired just by watching you. And I really don't want to be dizzy or tired, because I've got _wicked_ plans for you." The latter sounded close to a purr when he said it.

Not to be outdone, Fred quickly grabbed his own Xander-kiss. And for good measure, he kissed George too. He was all about equality, after all.

Taking the hand of each twin, Xander started pulling them towards the garage. "We've got enough time for playing tonsil-hockey later. First I want to show you two your now completely finished cars."

Behind Xander's back, George and Fred both raised an eyebrow at each other. The same thought was going around in their heads. 'You would think that I haven't seen my car before. It's not as if I haven't worked on my Toyota myself. Granted, Xander did insist on putting on my chosen paint colour himself . . .'

xXx

Xander had to let go of their hands to open the door leading to the three-bay garage, but, god, he really didn't want to. He bounced towards the cars and ripped off the sheets covering them.

George and Fred gasped. They hadn't seen their cars with their chosen paint colour on it yet, because Xander had insisted on doing it himself the muggle way. And looking at them now, they were simply put —

"Beautiful," Fred breathed.

George could only nod; he was in total agreement with his brother on this one.

The dark-red of George's car, the dark-blue of Xander's and the silver-grey of Fred's car looked amazing; both together and apart. Black leather-like interior and shiny chrome on the outside completed the overall look of the three cars.

"Xander, you did an amazing job," Fred said, gushing over his car.

"It looks just like I had imagined it would look," George said awed.

"Glad you like it," Xander said; a shy smile took place on his face after the praise from both Fred and George.

xXx

"Before you get in your car, I wanted to tell you that I've put in a few more modifications. It was supposed to be a secret and I'm glad that you never noticed a thing," Xander told them; his shy smile was quickly going in the direction of a broad grin.

"Modifications?" George and Fred asked together.

They glanced to each other and then back to Xander.

"Yes, modifications," Xander answered. He winked. "Want to know what they are?"

"Of course we want to know what they are! Why wouldn't we want to know, you idiot? Tell us!" George demanded.

"Because of the More Space spells on the entire interior of the car I was able to put in a back seat which can be turned into a small bed. Well, small—big enough for three actually," Xander said with a leer in Fred and George's direction. "And I was able to put a heating part underneath the front seat _and_ one underneath the back seat. That will be very comfortable and nice for those cold English winter days. And I put a vibrating part along the entire front and back seat."

"I also installed a small bathroom behind the backseat with a shower, a toilet and a sink. An electric tank-less water heater, a rainwater harvesting tank and a water filter were all that were needed. Great right? The electricity will come from the solar panels I attached to the roof; so hot and cold water are a definite possibility," Xander explained further. "Aren't More Space spell the absolute best?" He grinned at the awed looks the twins were wearing.

George couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You actually put in a bedroom and bathroom? In our cars?"

"I think our boyfriend just said that, George."

Fred, of course, had something to say about his brother repeating what Xander had just said.

"Boyfriend? Really?" Xander asked.

"Of course. Or we could use the word lover. But personally I like the word boyfriend better," Fred said. "What else did you think we were this entire time? We _are_ in a relationship, you know. That's usually what going out on dates and all is all about."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I haven't been in a relationship in such a long time. And my relationships before this one weren't anything like this," Xander explained.

"You just let us know whenever you're feeling insecure, Xander. We'll be more than happy to help you remember why you shouldn't feel insecure about having two hot men in your bed," George said, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Thanks a lot, George. Put the man off, why don't you?" Fred scolded him, rolling his eyes in disgust.

Looking at them, Xander knew he wasn't going to be whatever he used to be in his previous relationships. This was actually shaping up to be his first real adult-like relationship. Would wonders never end?

**End Chapter Five.**

**A/N:** This a short chapter, I know. But I did give you the promised revelation of Xander's secret. Surely that means that I score some bonus points with you guys? Thank you for reading and tracking this story. And special thanks to the first reviewer of this story: _Trischa90_.

Reviews are always welcomed, even if only to say that you liked it. Forget about only reviewing if you have constructive criticism to give, I don't mind if you let me know you _like_ to read my work. And honestly, I don't know what you're doing reading my stories, if you have nothing good to say about them. Flames are not appreciated, people, and will be seriously mocked.

xXx

And apparently I can't quit now with this chapter. It's only a little over three pages in MS Word for crying out loud. So, here's a short extra to tide you over until my next chapter. It's called "The Ugly Truth" and I absolutely adored writing it.

xXx

"talking"  
'thinking'  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

xXx

**Story: The Ugly Truth**

*Bang* *Klang* *Boink*

All the girls were hiding out in one of the smaller rooms of the Council's Headquarter. They were all huddled close together, scared to death of those strange noises they had been hearing.

"For god's sake, we're Slayers. And here we are, huddling together as if we're scared little girls," Lynn, who was one of the British Slayers, said. "I say we go out and investigate what's making that noise."

"If you're that desperate to know what exactly those noises are then by all means: go investigate. But don't expect us to come with you, just because you're too scared to go alone," Lily, one of the American Slayers, said bravely.

"I'm not scared," Lynn denied hotly. "But you apparently are if you decide to stay here instead of coming with me."

"We're not scared! It's called a strategic retreat," Rose, who was Lily's twin sister, said. She sneered at Lynn.

"Call it whatever makes you able to sleep at night. I call it being scared," Lynn mocked them. "And as there is something called Freedom of Speech in this country, you can't do anything about it."

All the other girls glared at her, but she didn't mind, because she wasn't here to make friends; she was here to learn all about being a Slayer.

"Alright then, since no one here is brave enough to go with me, I'll be going alone. Bye, losers!" Lynn said with a cocky grin.

_She_ was going to act like a Slayer and investigate. But where to start? Rule number one: follow the noise.

xXx

The noises led her to the cellars of the Slayers and Watcher's Council's Headquarters which she entered with caution. After all, you never know what may dwell in the bowels of a place where mystical and magical things happen all the time.

She was surprised to notice that many candles had been lit along the walls. Whatever was making those noises obviously needed light.

'One point for the my investigating skills,' Lynn thought cockily.

She followed the lit candles, passing places, rooms and hallways that she had never seen before in her short stay with the Slayers and Watchers' Council.

'Ew, cob webs,' she thought. She quietly and quickly tried to get as much of the sticky webbing out of her hair.

Seeing an open doorway at the end of the hall, she followed the light. It didn't matter whatever noisy bugger was that was there; he was going to be scared to death of her. She was going to go down in the SWC's history books as the Slayer with the best investigating skills; she could just tell.

Quietly she poked her head around the open doorway. But instead of scaring the other whatever-it-was away, she was the one who started yelling and running away from the most horrible sight she had ever seen.

xXx

Buffy and Willow looked up in shock at the horrible scream they heard from behind them. They looked back just in time to see one of the young Slayers-In-Training running away as if the hounds of hell were already nipping at her heels.

"What was that? Why did she yell? Did she see a demon or something?" Buffy demanded to know. "Because I'll —"

"You'll do what? Make them die because of too much laughing? Scare them to death because they threw one look at you?" Willow pointed out. "I mean, look at us, Buffy. Do you really want to be seen like this?"

Buffy looked at Willow and had a slight idea as to what she looked like at the moment. "No, I don't want anyone to see me like this. God, I cannot believe who Xander is hanging out with these days. How could those awful twins do this to us?"

"I don't like it either, but what can we do about it? It's not like we can magic him to stop seeing those two redheads." Willow sighed deeply. "Believe me, I've tried it all. Nothing magical of mine seems to stick to him."

"Let's just keep looking, okay? The solution must be here somewhere. God, why didn't Giles ever sort all this stuff out?" Buffy complained, again going through a few of the boxes that were stacked along the walls.

"Didn't he ask you to do that, Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked up in shock and said, "No, he didn't. I don't know who he asked, but I'm certain it wasn't me. I never would have let this get so far. I would have cleaned it up in no time."

"Yes, of course. Don't know what I was thinking, blaming you," Willow assured her. "It was probably Xander's job. We all know that he has been way too busy with those twins of his lately."

"Yeah, it probably was him," Buffy agreed. "How typical of him. You ask him one little thing, but of course he doesn't do it."

Willow nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to our looking. It must be in here somewhere," she suggested.

Buffy sighed, but did as Willow had suggested. Wouldn't do to be left looking like this.

**End of "The Ugly Truth".**

**A/N:** The Slayers Lynn and Lily are my own original characters.

I purposely didn't give any details about the looks Buffy and Willow were sporting. I suggest you use your imagination. What would the twins turn them into?

Yes, this is the absolute final end of this chapter. It's not a teaser or anything for something more. It was only written, because I felt that the actual chapter was too short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover: **Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing: **As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating: **T, because there's a brief mention of male/male/male sex at the end of the chapter.

**Sequel to: **Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers: **Well, Fred didn't die, George is gorgeous as ever and Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary: **New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

"talking"  
'thinking'  
time and/or place  
_emphasis_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Six:**

The Flat Above The Store, August 8th

George and Fred looked at their cluttered kitchen table. Satisfied with what they saw, they moved towards their bedroom, where they stopped at the foot of the bed and threw a fond look at their innocent-looking boyfriend (innocent-looking could only be said about Xander when he was asleep). They grinned. Xander had somehow been able to sleep through all the noise they had been making in the kitchen, but that was about to change.

Fred and George started to walk quietly towards the bed—Fred going to the left side and George going to the right side—intent on tickling Xander awake. However, as soon as they began to walk in his direction, Xander opened his eyes—granted, they were small slits but still, they were open. He smiled sleepily at them from his nest of blankets. That sleepy look quickly turned confused when he noticed the pout both Fred and George were wearing on their face.

"Why are you pouting ?" Xander asked confused in a voice that was husky with sleep.

"You have just managed to ruin our ideal start of your day, Xan. And you did it without even knowing you were doing so," George answered, sighing deeply and sitting down on Xander's right side.

"Let me guess, you were about to launch a tickle attack on my sleeping but cute form?" Xander asked them, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Yes, we were. I don't know how you do it, Xander, but every time we try to sneak up on you, you wake up immediately," Fred told his boyfriend, sitting down on the bed on Xander's left side.

xXx

Xander laughed and snuggled a bit deeper into the warmth of the bed. "That's what _I_ call having a good-working seventh sense_."_

"It's called having a _sixth _sense, Xander, not having a seventh sense. You should know by now that we only have five senses," George pointed out, rolling his eyes in jest.

"Nope, I call it my seventh sense, because my sixth sense is my highly developed red-alert-we-are-in-deep-shit sense," Xander said with a wink for both his boyfriends.

George laughed. "Great way to explain your sixth sense, Xan."

"Well, it's the easiest way to explain to a person what my sixth sense is exactly," Xander answered with a laugh.

"And knowing you, you have had a lot of use for that sixth sense," Fred told Xander, throwing him a searching look.

"Well, I used to have a lot of use for it. Not so much now that I'm not actively searching for Slayers anymore," Xander admitted to them.

"Do you ever miss it? You know: searching for Slayers, stopping apocalypse after apocalypse, stopping prophesies?" George asked curiously.

Xander hadn't told them much about what his life used to be like before he met them and they had gotten together and seeing as he was their boyfriend ... well, it was normal for them to be curious about his life before he met them and before they had gotten together.

"Sometimes I miss it—but only when I'm _seriously _bored. Most of the time I like my life so much more now. Not risking my life every day and night, having two steady boyfriends, having Giles as a real father-figure instead of dreaming about it, . . . I've got a much better life now," Xander explained.

Fred and George grinned at hearing that good news.

"The only thing that maybe could be better? My relationship with Willow and Buffy. Whenever something bad is about to happen, they still have this weird urge to keep me out of it. Giles once said that they did so, because they both couldn't imagine life without me." He snorted. "They've got a funny way of showing it."

George and Fred listened quietly.

He looked up from his contemplating the blankets on the bed. "Besides, it's not like I _never _help the Slayers and Watchers' Council out anymore. My work there has only been reduced; it hasn't been stopped entirely."

xXx

He stretched out in Fred and George's huge bed.

George and Fred had zoned out at the sight of Xander stretching in their bed, so they had to take a moment to shake it off—Fred was the first to come out of it with George following right behind him. They took one look at the smug smile on Xander's face and smiled innocently, blinking slowly to add to their air of innocence.

Xander burst out in laughter. "Innocent hasn't worked for you two in years. What makes you think you can fool me _now_? Hell, what makes you think you can fool _me_ period?" Xander asked them with a grin.

"Because you simply cannot resist our charm?" George asked him. He grinned. "Or, you know, maybe you can't resist our hot bodies?"

Xander laughed again. "Well, if those two are my choices then I'm going for the latter reason. That's exactly why I can't resist you two, George. I want you—no, I _need _you for your hot bodies. You two have absolutely no redeeming factors besides that."

They all began to laugh at that, knowing that that was a flagrant lie.

xXx

Suddenly, Fred poked George—having to reach over Xander's body in bed to do so—and whispered, "Shouldn't we be showing Xan by now why we came to wake him up in the first place?"

"Great idea, Fred," George answered. He looked down and grinned at his boyfriend. "Xander, get your lazy ass out of this bed, we've got something to show. It's waiting in the kitchen for you."

And with that, he jumped out of bed and started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Do I really have to? It's so nice and warm in bed," Xander whined.

"Yes, you really have to, Xan. You're going to love it," Fred promised. "Up, get up."

He started to pull his boyfriend towards the edge of the bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming already. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Xander complained.

He heaved himself out of his warm nest of blankets before Fred managed to shove him on the ground, quickly put on a pair of jeans and shoved his bare feet in his shoes due to the lack of something else more appropriate to wear on his feet.

'And because there is no way that I'm going to put my bare feet on these icy-cold tiles. You'd think they could have invented something to warm the damn floor by now. Hmm, now that's an idea,' he thought to himself.

"Coming?" Fred asked, turning back to leer at his boyfriend. "No, you're not coming yet, but you will be if me and George get what we want."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Don't make me laugh, Fred. Like you could _ever _make me come," Xander mocked him.

Fred stopped short at that and raised an eyebrow. "I think that I've just heard a challenge, Xander. And I'm taking you up on it too."

Xander could only gulp and pray that he survived the experience.

"Stop the joking around already, guys! You should have been in here by now," George yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear. We're almost there," Fred yelled back.

Grasping Xander's hand, he started to pull him out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where George was impatiently waiting for them.

xXx

"And what exactly am I supposed to see?" Xander asked confused, seeing nothing but a kitchen table cluttered with pieces of parchment and potion vials.

"You're looking at our Protection Decrees, of course. We decided to take one on _all _our inventions," Fred explained to him. "And let me just be the first one to tell you that I didn't know that we had so many inventions already. Look at the size of that pile of parchment. All those pieces of parchment are Protection Decrees."

"And how exactly are you going to keep all of this neat and tidy?" Xander asked curiously. "You're going to lose some of them if you only keep them in a pile like that."

He looked over at Fred and George who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't know. I suppose we could tie them together with a string," George suggested.

"That's not going to work. How are you going to put more inventions in the pile then? Or are you planning on tying every single invention with a string to the others?" Xander asked, pointing out the major flaw in George's plan.

"How about putting them in some kind of chest?" Fred suggested next, after thinking about it for a minute.

Xander sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can't just put them in something. You will never find the invention you're looking for if you do. And don't even think about using magic to summon them. Parchment will fly everywhere if you do that. Either you have to start filing them or you have to start using a binder."

"What's a binder?" George asked curiously.

"It something muggles use to put pieces of paper together after they put small holes in them. It's really useful," Xander explained to them. He smiled. "I suggest inventing something similar which can hold pieces of parchment together, because muggles have moved on from using parchment to write on and an ordinary muggle binder won't be able to hold your pieces of parchment."

xXx

*Bang*

They all looked quickly at the window the sound had come from and watched a Pygmy Owl frantically trying to right itself after flying against said _closed _window. George quickly opened the window and plucked the owl out of the air. While George was holding the owl in his hands, Fred took off the piece of parchment that had been tied to one of its legs. Both George and Xander moved closer to Fred—George doing so after releasing the little owl from the hold he had on him.

"What does the letter say, Fred?" Xander asked, throwing a curious look at the piece of parchment he held in his hands.

George looked equally interested.

"It's a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Landok sent it to us. He wants to know what we want to do with the money from these Protection Decrees[C3] : either we open a separate vault or we do something else with the money. Apparently, George, he has started to send out letters to all the people who have ever used one of our inventions—or people who are still using them—telling them that they have to pay for the use of it now that the PDs are in effect. It doesn't matter that at the time that they had used the inventions the Protection Decrees didn't exist yet. Apparently, there's some sort of a special fine[C4] for those cases," Fred told them both after reading the entire letter. "And he's asking all three of us to come to a meeting so he can explain everything to us."

"Why would he ask all _three _of us to come? I don't have anything to do with your inventions," Xander told Fred curiously.

"Some of those inventions are partly yours, Xander. Maybe that's why he wants to talk to you too?" George answered for Fred.

"What do you mean? I haven't invented anything," Xander argued.

"Well, maybe not an entire invention, but some of those inventions came into existence after an idea that _you _gave us. Like the potion we used on the window films for those cars," Fred explained to him. "We put your name on the parchment as inventor as well."

"You really did that? Does that mean that I will get money from those inventions too?" Xander asked Fred, looking stunned at the mere thought of getting money from inventions.

"We did and it does. I don't know how it will be calculated, but you will definitely get money from this," he answered, grinning.

"So, when are we going to set a meeting with Landok? And how are we supposed to set one?" George asked Fred and Xander, looking at the calendar that was hanging in the kitchen.

"Simple, we need to write a letter with the dates that would work for us and Landok will send us an owl back as soon as possible with the date that would fit for him too," Fred answered.

"Right, let me just grab something to write on. It might be best if we don't wait too long with this," George told Xander and Fred.

He then walked to their office for a pen and a piece of parchment.

"Who's going to write the answer?" he asked after he had come back.

"I'll do it," Fred said, grabbing the stationery. He quickly wrote down a response and gave it to the Pygmy Owl. "Give this to Landok, please."

The owl hooted and took off.

"Who's Landok anyway?" Xander asked curiously.

"Landok is our account manager at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We have been doing business with him ever since we started Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," George answered.

xXx

They quietly stood there, watching the owl get smaller in the distance. All three wondered what would come next.

George looked at Fred and Xander and knew _who _he wanted to come next. He started herding them both to the bedroom; removing Fred's clothes and his own with his wand while he did so. Together they helped Xander remove his the normal way.

'Being able to do more than one thing at the same time really is a blessing,' he thought to himself.

That was the last thought he had before climbing into bed with Fred and Xander.

**End Chapter Six.**

**A/N: **The goblin Landok was created by me. As far as I know no such goblin exists in J.K. Rowling's world.

This chapter came to me after reading the reviews left by _nightowl _and_DarkFaerieYumi. _And once again, I couldn't help but write it. The muse wouldn't let leave me alone until I did.

Reviews are—as always—welcomed. Doesn't matter if they give constructive criticism in a non-irritating way or if they simply tell me that someone liked the chapter. Flames will be ridiculed like never before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** Rated T, because there's mild swearing.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die, George is gorgeous as ever and Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** New inventions can lead to "Love". Part three. Slash. Twincest.

xXx

'thinking'  
"talking"  
time and/or place  
_emphasis  
__reference_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Seven:**

The Flat Above The Store, August 8th

"Guys, I think that the answer from Landok has arrived!" Xander yelled after noticing that the same Pygmy Owl as before was flying in front of the kitchen window.

Fred and George walked into the kitchen and watched Xander take the letter from the owl with one hand while giving him a treat with the other.

"What does it say?" Fred asked curiously.

"When is he going to meet with us?" George asked at the same time, desperately trying to see what was written in the letter.

Xander held the letter behind his back so George couldn't reach for it—seeing as he didn't have his wand with him to take it from him—and answered, "It says here that he wonders if today would be too soon for that meeting. He knows that it's last minute and would like an answer back as soon as possible."

Fred walked over to the calendar which had been hanging in next to the kitchen door ever since they moved in their flat. "When would that be exactly, Xander?"

"Today—but you knew that already—at four pm in his office."

"I know that I don't have anything to do. Do you two have something important to do today?" George asked.

"I don't have anything either. What about you, Xander?" Fred asked.

He shook his head. "I actually wasn't planning on doing much of anything today; so no, I don't have anything to do. I suggest writing that message now. Then we can send it back with the owl. It's obviously expecting that."

While saying that, he pointed at the still hovering owl.

George and Fred both grinned at Xander's suggestion and mock-swooned. "Our boyfriend is just _so_ smart."

"Don't be shy, guys. You're totally allowed to tell me that I'm the smart one in this relationship."

"Do you really think so, Xan? Because I know for certain that _I_ am the brains around here," George teased him back.

Fred grinned widely when he heard his brother say that.

"_Maybe_ you're the brawn in this relationship, George, but you are definitely not the brains. Because the brains . . . Well, that would be _me_," was his quick answer.

"Oh, really? Tell me again, who was the one who told you about those muggle binders?" Xander asked them both demandingly, crossing his arms and raising an inquiring eyebrow to add to the effect.

Fred and George wisely decided on not answering that question, because Xander had them right where he wanted them. They knew he was right about that little fact—though, they would love to forget about it—and he knew that they knew that he was right about that.

Quickly changing the subject, George said, "Just give the poor owl the letter, will you, Xan. Let's send it on its merry way."

Xander quickly finished writing the letter, tied it to one of the bird's feet and opened the window. Before releasing it, he told it, "Give this to Landok, please. It's quite important."

They all watched the little owl fly away.

xXx

"Nice work, Xan. You're really getting the hang of this owl post thing, aren't you?" George praised him, throwing an impressed look in his direction.

Xander preened and said in a singsong voice, "That's because _I'm simply the best, better than all the rest. Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met_."

After his singing had ended, he was met by blank looks on Fred and George's faces.

He gasped. "Haven't you ever heard of Tina Turner's _Simply The Best_?"

They both shrugged and shook their heads.

"That's a huge gap in your cultural upbringing," Xander scolded them lightly. "We should totally find a show where they sing her songs. Maybe a drag queen night in the near future."

He looked thoughtful while Fred and George watched him look thoughtful with appalled looks on their faces.

"You can't be serious, Xander. A drag queen night?" George asked him disbelievingly.

"Please, tell us that you were joking, Xander," Fred pleaded.

Xander only threw a big grin over his shoulder and walked out the kitchen. Fred and George looked at each other worriedly and hurriedly followed him while shouting his name in utter panic.

xXx

Half An Hour Later

"Guys, the letter from Landok came. He's glad that four pm fits everybody's schedule," George told Xander and Fred after taking said letter from the Pygmy Owl.

"What time is it now?" Xander asked, looking up from his cutting.

Fred threw a quick look at the clock in the kitchen. "It's now two pm; which means that we have got enough time to eat a normal pace."

"Great, I really don't want to rush through eating. Food is to be savoured," Xander told both with a grin.

"You've got that right."

George nodded for good measure when he said that.

"What are you making, Xan? Whatever it is, it smells really good," Fred said, looking at the pots and pans on the stove.

"I'm making a dish that I learned from a nice elderly woman in the Czech Republic—or Česká Republika* as they call their country. I'm making goulash—known there as guláš**. This dish has lots of vegetables and meat in it. I didn't make the knedlíky*** which usually go with it, though, because—well, I don't like it. We're having French fries with our goulash. Or chips as you weird British people say," he answered Fred's question.

"It sounds and smell heavenly," Fred praised him.

Xander preened a bit when he heard that.

"I think it's about done, anyway," Xander told the twins. "Who is going to set the table?"

"We'll do that together, won't we, Fred?" George asked and he pointed his wand already at the cabinet which held the glasses.

"Why yes, of course we will, George," Fred answered and he pointed his wand at the plates.

In a matter of minutes the entire table had been set, Xander's goulash had been finished and the pot had been put down on the white-with-blue-stripes tablecloth.

"Tea's served, my dears," Xander said with a ridiculous sounding British accent. "Let's eat, I'm famished."

"Well, Xander, you really know how to ruin a nice British accent, don't you?" George teased.

"I know I do," Xander said with a wink and a smile.

For awhile nothing was heard but the sounds of eating.

xXx

Afterwards Xander had to ask the one question that was burning a hole in his mind. "So, what did you think of the food? Am I ever allowed to cook again?"

Fred and George laughed and said as one, "Of course, if only to save us from our own cooking."

"I still think you should simply take cooking lessons," Xander told them, starting to clear the table.

Helping him, George said, "Let's just face it, Xander: you're the cook in this relationship. Not that you really mind, of course."

"Nope, I don't mind, I love to cook." Xander smiled. "Who would have thought that I would learn to like it—or that I would turn out to be good at it. I didn't, that's for sure."

Fred grinned. "You always did live by the saying: _Anything you can do, I can do better. Anything you can do, I can do too_ and then just went with it and figured out where you ended up when you did so."

Xander looked up in surprise when he heard Fred say that.

"Irving Berlin's _Anything You Can Do_? You know that song?"

"One of the few muggle things that we do know. From the Broadway musical _Annie Get Your Gun_," Fred answered with a smile.

xXx

"Look at the time, we need to get going, guys," George urged them on after they had finished doing the dishes. "Let's go by floo. You're up first, Fred. You need to catch Xander when he comes through."

"I can't help it that I didn't grow up with flooing like you two did. I'm still getting the hang of it. I am getting better, though," Xander complained.

"Enough complaining and more actual doing, Xan." George urged him on by giving him a small push with his hands. "Fred has already gone through. Go on. You don't want to make us late, do you?"

"No, I don't want to make us late. I'm going already, I'm going already." Xander mock-bowed in George's direction right before he threw a pinch of floo powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Landok's Office."

Lightly shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics, George followed. He was just in time to see that Fred had kept Xander from greeting the floor face first by grabbing him by his shoulders. Both brothers grinned at each other while Xander had his back turned and while he was muttering quiet curses under his breath.

"You know, you can stop grinning any time now," Xander snapped at them both, not even turning around—he could tell that they were grinning at his near-fall. "I'm practising, alright. It's not that easy, you know. I'll bet that even _you_ weren't good at it at first."

"No, we weren't. But that doesn't mean that it's not funny to see you struggle with flooing now," Fred admitted.

When they heard a polite cough behind them, they quickly turned. While George and Fred weren't bother by being caught, Xander was blushing lightly and hoping that Landok hadn't heard what he had been muttering.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Harris. Thank you for coming on such short notice," Landok greeted them. "It was of the utmost importance that you came as soon as possible. Please, have a seat."

"We had noticed that you seemed to think so. Now, why exactly are we here, Landok?" George asked, sitting down in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. Xander and Fred sat down on either side of him.

**End Chapter Seven.**

**A/N:** Now a revised and in some parts rewritten chapter. It also received a final edit. I had already started to do this before I received a nomination for this series.

* The actual Czech name for the Czech Republic.

** Guláš is a well-known Czech dish, more often than not served with knedlíky. I personally don't like the latter, so I didn't have Xander serve it either. Chips work well with goulash too. Hey, it's called personal taste and artistic licence.

*** You have different kinds of knedlíky. Personally, I have never tasted one that I liked.

If you feel the need to review, feel free. Reviews motivate me like nothing else does. Flames are . . . Well, let's not go there, okay? In short: Reviews are loved; flames are ridiculed. Need I say more?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I have it said before, but I'll say it again: I don't own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I'm not making any profit from this story.

'Buffy: the Vampire Slayer' belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don't own 'Harry Potter'. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Crossover:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter

**Pairing:** As of now, I can safely say the pairing is: Xander, George and Fred. I have a thing for the Weasley twins together in a threesome. But do you really mind? I didn't think so.

**Rating:** FR7, because nothing much happens.

**Sequel to:** Love ... Comes While Dating. Standalone in the 'Love Is ...' series.

**Spoilers:** Well, Fred didn't die, George is gorgeous as ever and Xander is a Slayers and Watchers' Council representative with two eyes. It's mostly my own crossover universe.

**Summary:** Who knew inventions could lead to, well, all of this? Fourth story in the "Love Is ..." series. Xander/George/Fred. B:tVS/HP crossover. WIP.

xXx

'thinking'  
"talking"  
_emphasis  
_time and/or place  
_the list_

xXx

**Story: Love Is ... Inventing Together**

**Chapter Eight:**

Landok's Office, August 8th

"I asked you here to talk to you about the Protection Decrees which you recently took on every single invention of yours. There is a procedure called Transferring Back to Owner which happens to cover the law on Protection Decrees as well as a few other laws. A few centuries ago the use of Protection Decrees fell out of practice—mostly because the ministry had been pushing for it," Landok began to explain. "However, PDs were never actually forbidden, an . . . Let's call it an _oversight_ by the Head of the Transferring Back to Owner Department, the goblin Linkon."

Xander, George and Fred could practically see the emphasis that the word oversight got from Landok and grinned broadly at that flagrant disregard of the ministry's wishes.

"What does this procedure do exactly?" Fred asked.

"The procedure allows the exact amount of money that should have been given to the inventors in the first place to be transferred back to the owner of the Protection Decrees or in this case more than one owner. I have already started to send out letters to all of those who will have to pay; including an explanation as to why this is happening now and what the procedure entails," Landok explained further. "This will mean that you will have to decide what you want to do with the money that you will be getting from these Protection Decrees."

"Landok, exactly how big of an amount are we talking about here?" George asked.

"Oh, yes, of course. On this list the amount of money you will get from every invention used by others is written down in an orderly fashion and at the bottom of the list you will see the total amount—well, the total until now, that is," he answered, handing over the list to the three.

George, Fred and Xander looked in shock at the amount that was written on the piece of parchment.

"This is a lot of money, Landok. Why haven't we ever noticed that our inventions were being used by others? And how is it possible that _foreign ministries _are using our inventions?" Fred asked outraged.

"Ah, yes, the foreign ministries. The Department for Inventing Useful Items has been selling your inventions as if they were their own for quite some time. They were under a lot of pressure of the then Minister of Magic to do so. That was minister Fudge in case you were wondering. Anyone who didn't comply immediately with his wishes found themselves without a job rather quickly, I'm afraid," was the answer.

Xander looked up from his perusal of the list. "The companies which are on this list, they are all big."

"Yes, I'm glad that you have noticed that, Mr. Harris. Yes, there are no small companies on the list—only internationally found ones. Certain ministers used your inventions to raise the amount of money in their own pockets by selling them to the bigger wizarding companies around the world. And before you can ask: I was never in any position to do anything about it before; which is why you're only just hearing about all of this."

"The ministry is obviously even more corrupt than we have always thought," George said. "Is something being done about these ministers and by now probably also ex-ministers who have stolen from us?"

"Actually, yes, as a matter of fact there is something being done about it. I took the liberty of sending this sensitive information to a few non-corrupt friends in the ministry itself. They are currently investigating this in hopes of finding enough dirt on them to finally replace them in office or finding some other form of punishment for those who aren't in office anymore," Landok replied.

"Good, I wouldn't want someone like that to make laws for me or take other important decision in my stead," Xander said, nodding curtly.

"You wouldn't happen to know exactly which ministers we're talking about here, would you, Landok?" George asked.

Landok showed his teeth in a rather shark-like grin. "That information happens to be known, yes, and happens to have been written down on this list," he answered, handing over a second piece of parchment to George.

"Look, Fred. Those idiots who made all those stupid laws against supposedly dark creatures such as werewolves are all on here. And the ones who made those laws concerning pureblood privileges. And those who made those laws which made sure that muggleborns only had certain privileges in the wizarding world are all on this list as well. It would be a very good day if these idiots punished in a suitable way," George said after reading the entire contents of the list.

"Yes, it would be," Fred agreed.

Xander shared a look with his two lovers and then turned back his attention to Landok.

"Landok, thank you for bringing this to our intention. We will need a few days to decide what we're going to do with the money that our Protection Decrees will bring in our lives. Could we make another appointment to discuss this further?"

"Of course, that's certainly not a problem. How does this Saturday sound? Are you available then?" he asked after throwing a look at his calendar.

Fred, George and Xander all looked at each other and nodded.

"That sounds great. Four pm again?" George asked.

"Four pm is perfect. Until then," Landok answered.

After shaking hands with the three, he escorted them to the fireplace in his office for their travel back by floo.

xXx

Rose Cottage, August 9th

"Do you guys know if there are any books around that deal with goblins and their society? I'd like to learn more about it," Xander asked out of nowhere.

George and Fred had been chopping up small tomatoes for their omelettes, so Xander's question took them totally by surprise.

George burst out into laughter. "Hello, non-sequitur guy, long time no see."

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"I honestly haven't got a clue, Xan," he answered. "Why don't we ask Landok? We're going to see him anyway and he's probably the one who is most suited to answer that question; you know, seeing as he's an actual goblin."

"Why do you want to learn more about goblins anyway?" George asked curiously.

"Well, working for the Slayers and Watchers' Council made me realise early on that it's always a good thing to know more about the habits, traditions, languages, etc. from other cultures than ours. Because there is a good chance that something normal to us is offensive to them," Xander explained, not looking up from his mixture of egg, pepper and salt which he was beating in the bowl.

'Burning omelettes is not done, after all,' he thought to himself while watching the eggs closely for any sign that they weren't being beaten well.

"I hadn't even thought about any of that," Fred admitted.

"It's actually a really good idea," George told Xander.

"Thanks a lot, guys. You make it sound like me having a good idea is something strange; like it doesn't happen very often."

"Oh, well, I thought that it didn't," George teased.

Fred snickered. "You walked into that one, Xan, with your eyes wide open."

"Do I have to threaten to stop cooking for you two again?"

Xander sounded and looked lightly threatened—what with him waving his spatula in their direction—but the fact that his eyes were crinkling at the corners convinced George and Fred that it was all said in jest..

"Oh no, don't leave us with our own cooking, Xander," Fred said with a scared-little-girl voice. "We'll be good, I promise."

Xander snorted when he heard that.

"Yeah, right. The day that you guys are good is the day that hell freezes over and I'll be out buying ice skates in wherever you can buy ice skates in England."

Fred and George grinned at that; their boyfriend just _knew_ them.

"The tomatoes have been chopped as per your instructions, Xander," George said. "What comes next?"

"Give them to me, George. I'll start cooking. Would you guys mind setting the table?" Xander asked them.

"Not at all," Fred set, walking towards the cabinet with the plates, while George got out the glasses.

They had to set the table without wands, because for some reason Rose was really sensitive to magic being used in the kitchen. They had found i_that_/i out the hard way when they tried to summon strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream from the fridge three weeks earlier.

xXx

Half An Hour Later

"Let's talk about what we want to do with the money that we will be getting from those Protection Decrees. What exactly would you two want to do with that money?" Xander asked as soon as they had finished eating.

"You mean, what are _we_ going to do with the money?" George scolded him. "We already told you, Xander: you're a co-inventor of some those pranks, potions and other assorted inventions. It's as much our money as it is yours."

"Oh, right. Of course, kind of forget about that for a minute," Xander said, pointedly not looking at them.

George and Fred only rolled their eyes. They didn't believe for a minute that Xander had *cough* forgotten about any of it.

"First things first: do we want the money in cash in our vaults or do we want to do something else with it?" Fred asked, deciding to let Xander's issues rest.

"I'd like to do something else with it. Everything we make with our shops is already being put into our vaults," George suggested.

"True, George. What do you think, Xan?" Fred asked.

"I think that it's a good idea to do something else with the money. I have enough on my accounts and in my vaults from my Council job," Xander answered him.

"And what do we want to do with it then? Do we invest it in something or what?" Fred asked both. "Personally, I'd like to invest in something."

"Investing the money seems like a good idea. But in what?" George asked. "Any ideas?"

"How about we buy a large plot of land? Something with a forest where I can finally grow my own trees for my carpentry hobby and with large areas for you guys that would be perfect for growing your own potion ingredients," Xander suggested. "It would be perfect, if we could find something with a huge pond or a small lake that we could use as a water reservoir. We can even look abroad, because there's no urgent need to stay in Great Britain. Is there?"

"No, no, there's no need to stay in Britain," George agreed.

"That's a really good idea, Xander," Fred complimented him.

"Can you imagine being able to use our own home-grown ingredients?" George asked with a dreamy look in his eyes. "The quality would be just what we wanted, Fred, and not what others tell us is good quality."

"Well, why don't we send a letter to Landok. If he gets it earlier than Saturday, he can already look for properties and give us a list when we get there," Fred suggested.

"I'll get the stationery," Xander said, walking towards his office.

xXx

Landok's Office, August 14th

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," Landok welcomed the three young men. "I must admit that I thought that your idea was simply perfect. I have already started to look up properties—both in Great Britain and abroad—and I already have a list of possible candidates to give to you. I mentioned the prices of the properties and how large the plot of land is at the bottom of the piece of parchment. And I specifically looked for properties with some sort of water reservoir as per your request. At the moment I have found three which would be well-suited for what you are planning on doing."

All three young men looked at the summaries on the list which had been given to them by Landok.

_England, Cotswolds: 51 square miles; with a small pond, a large flat area and a small forest area_

_Scotland, Scottish Highlands: 62 square miles; with a small lake, rolling hills and a small forest area_

_Czech Republic, Bohemia (__Šumava)__: 121 square miles; with a large lake, a few hills and sunny flat areas and a huge forest_

And then they looked at the price.

"How is it possible that the Czech plot, which is so much larger than the other two, costs less?" George asked confused.

"Oh, I can answer that question. That's because of the exchange rates," Xander explained to him. "The British wizarding money must have a much greater value than the Czech wizarding money."

"Mr. Harris is quite right. One Galleon equals 50 Levke. In the Czech wizarding world one Levke equals 100 Krce and one Krce equals 200 Elta," Landok explained further. "So, which one do you prefer?"

"I think that the Czech plot sounds like the best one for what we have planned. What do you think, guys?" Xander asked Fred and George curiously.

"I think so too," Fred said.

George only nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll try to set up a meeting with the man who is selling the place, because I'm sure that you will want to see the land yourself before you buy it," Landok said, writing down a note for himself.

"Of course we want to see it first. If you let us know when, we'll see if it's possible for us to come and if not we'll find another date that would work," Fred told him.

xXx

"Could you tell us a bit more about the property?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's actually a wizard selling this place which means that there are wards all around the property. There already is a small house that comes with the property, but you are allowed to expand on it," Landok explained. "There is some sort of Czech Remove from The Outside World spell on the entire property. It has a for me unpronounceable name, so I can't tell you what it's called in Czech. It's closely related to the Fidelius Charm, though. You can always ask the owner for more information on the spell."

"Are there any animals that can found on the property, Landok?" Fred asked.

"Yes, there are. A pair of mated phoenixes has been spotted and some sort of magical falcons as well. There is also a lot of muggle wildlife to be found. Including a small herd of wild horses, deer and a couple of foxes. I have no idea if anything else has been seen there," he answered.

"This place seems to become more and more amazing, the more I hear about it," Xander confessed. "I'd love to see the land and meet the one who's selling this place. But how on earth is it possible that the place comes with its own lake?"

"Well, this one was artificially made by the family of the wizard who is selling the place. His ancestors used magic to make the natural water spring bigger and filled it with water from the Moldau or the Vltava as they call it."

"Why is a place like this being sold exactly?" Fred wanted to know.

"The upkeep of the land has become too much for the wizard and he doesn't want a member of his family to get their hands on the place. He knows that they would sell the place despite his wishes. Which means that he's looking for buyers both from the Czech Republic and from outside of the Czech Republic," Landok explained.

"And why hasn't it been sold yet?" Fred asked curiously.

"He hasn't had much luck with selling the place, because most people aren't looking for a place like this. Most want a nice beach house in a sunny country as a second home and not a property which requires a huge amount of work to keep it more or less in order."

"Well, let us know when we can take a look at the place," Xander said. "Oh, before I forget. I wanted to know if there are any good books written about goblin traditions, goblin society and about Gobbledegook."

"Yes, there have been written a few good ones. The author of the best books on this subject matter is a goblin who goes by the name of Krankil. You should be able to find his work in any good bookstore," Landok answered, giving a surprised look at Xander. "Forgive me for asking, but why do you want to know about all this?"

"I know from experience that it's always better to know more about other people's traditions and things. Makes it a lot easier to do business with them," Xander answered.

"Ah," was all Landok had to say in answer to that. "Good to know, Mr. Harris. Well, hopefully I'll be able to make an appointment soon. Until then."

"Have a good afternoon, Landok," George said, this time going first through the floo to catch Xander when he came through.

Fred and Xander said their goodbyes too and followed George to Rose Cottage.

**End Chapter Eight.**

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long without any updates. Life has been hectic these past few months.

And, yes, you have read it right. Our boys are buying a house together! They grow up so fast. *sniffle* Though, none of them seem to have noticed the implications buying a house/plot of land together has. Aren't they adorably cute when oblivious?

I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter. Once again, reviews are welcomed with open arms, while flames will be seriously mocked.


End file.
